The Adventures of Ashleigh version two release christmas
by fluffy002
Summary: version two release for christmas. This story is an x over of 3 wizard101, nanoha, and harry potter. I'll continue cleaning my work up of the bugs that i'm not happy with on my old story and delete it in the new year


_**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**_

_**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha**_

**Hope you enjoy **

_**Ch.01**_

* * *

Ashleigh the Death Whisper was a death Student at Wizard City Ravenswood School of Magical Arts. With two black ponytails ending at her knee's, Green eyes and a long bone reaper's Staff named Terminus having been called to head master Ambrose's office at the age of just 13, Ashleigh is considered one top students in her year at Ravenswood.

Having just been called inside the headmaster's office Ashleigh made her way to greet an elderly man standing by his desk who had a white beard and an eye-glass on his left eye "Ashleigh My dear how are you? I hope your latest mission didn't cause you too much trouble? I have good reports from professor Dworgyn."

Coming to a stop Ashleigh was in one of the Death School uniforms which is a black knee-high dress and cape attached also having a pointed witch's hat to complete the look gave a bow before addressing the elderly but still full of tricks principal "Thank you sir, I had a bit of trouble but nothing I could not handle and the locals really helped"

Smiling the headmaster took a folder from his desk before turning to address Ashleigh once more "Good-Good my dear I'm glad everything went well on your mission and now to your Next. We have found something which may be of interest to you in the world from which you were discovered and we reopened an earlier Investigation into the spiral world Earth the student who we sent found Schools and communities living within large barriers"

"Having investigated the border lines of some communities wish for you to feather the investigation you are to investigate Japan and anything else which you may find interesting depending on your investigation will decide whether we as a leading magical community will move into those communities for the safety and support of their magical race. You will leave at your convenience, your task will be to investigate the community within your homeland, it will also give you time to spend Christmas with your family, this is what you will need; the folder has maps and information of the locations of many communities and races from within the barriers around your world which have been found but have yet to be fully investigated"

"Yes sir, I never knew there were magic on earth though it does make sense thinking about it, and I get to see my family after almost three years, I am really excited and looking forward to this opportunity thankyou sir"

"You've earned it my dear, we have investigated the earth for a long time but pulled out nothing so we closed the investigation into your world but reopened and reinvestigated after we found you in Uminari City japan though it was not till one of our students came across a pub in London looking for some lunch named The Leaky Caldron that we found anything at all, before you leave please see your professors for study materials"

After exiting head master Ambrose's office Ashleigh made her way towards the spiral gate but turned around halfway the dizziness in seeing her family after so long was again was all too exciting for the poor girl and having nearly forgot to see her professors before she left "perhaps some shopping will help" thought Ashleigh as she turned toward the shops and being a death student did not always mean you had a lot of friends to shop with or back you up in a fight so Ashleigh had to always make sure she had everything she needed just in case so one of the things on top priority where spell cards known as shields that could be used continuously with very little magic in combat.

It was at least two weeks before Ashleigh was able to get to the spiral gate with an old but silvery key which had been included inside the folder given by professor Ambrose, death professor had sent her on a mission when she had approached him where she had to complete the materials for a another type of magical system and when she got back he kept her in the classroom another week learning it "It's amazing what professor Dworgyn knows and as creepy as he is I'll miss him what am I saying I'll be back I still have my 3rd year exams to go" finding Scar her familiar pet swooping from right to left closely after inserting the key with quit twist and a click the spiral door opened entering and disappeared only for her to reappear at the other end and finding herself standing in United States with the statue of liberty in the distance and with her looking a bit out-of-place in the death school uniform and Scar climbing higher into the sky

Ashleigh began to walk while talking to her familiar who despite of being high in the sky could plainly hear his master clearly "Come on let's move before people start talking, we'll use Pen when we reach the ocean, There are other ways to travel here on earth but it'll look really odd plus I have no passport on me so we'll have to fly low to avoid radar"

Pen was a huge brown owl which Ashleigh had named and kept in her home the death house which also had many books and connected to the spiral gate when travelling, but the main gate was in United States and her home was in Japan, Uminari City which was a long way from the United States so many of her keys to the spiral where now emergency use only.

having taken three hours of wanderings to reach her destination thanking the heavens the gate was not anywhere towards the heart of the city but only just off the harbour "This city is like a maze just how anyone can find their way around beats me well no one seemed to care I was in my death uniform well better get on with this if we don't leave now we won't make the distance we need and I hate night fly Pen may be able to see but I'm still human"

Standing at the edge of a New York harbor pier with a black orb in hand Ashleigh let a bit of her magic flow though her first school and black magical Runes big enough for a horse soon appeared a few feet away, concentrating before send a telepathic plea ...Pop... and a bit of light and a large ruffle brown feathers coated Ashleigh were she stud "do you have to or is this punishment for not letting you out sorry boy I been busy ha don't look like that I know I'm always busy can't help that the death school is staying in night side now and it'll take a long time for it regain popularity again and we have to fly"

It had taken her almost two weeks of island hoping but Ashleigh the Death Whisper was finally on home soil in Uminari City Japan and Christmas was just around the corner "Uminari has not changed that much since I was last here but I can differently sense fading magic" hearing her stomach growl Ashleigh stops in her thoughts and walks towards where food use to be 3 years ago it was not long before she came across the Midori-ya's café located a couple of blocks from her old school and soccer field.

"It's still here Scar let's go in " finished Ashleigh as she ran toward Midori-ya's outdoor seating with Scar doing an owl version of a sigh before following his master and flying down to perch himself on the same table of which she had sat at

"Can someone please get the customer outside" Shirou Takamachi Called to the cafe workers "Hello there miss can I take your order"

"Coffee, cream bum and some brown bread, and water for Scar please" Ashleigh did not have to wait long for her order to come but when it did it she had forgotten about yen and gave the cafe worker Wizard City money instead "miss this is not the correct money or even currency" turning red with embarrassment "sorry just give me a minute to find the correct money" mumbled under her breath and pulling 3 bags of Coins Ashleigh began her search having collected all kinds of coins on her travels and her absence from the city or even the planet Ashleigh had just had forgot about Yen "I can remember packing it I didn't leave it in the house did I" giving an owlly sigh Scar walked over to his masters bag from his perch at the end of the table and put his head into a side pocket "Scar what you doing" before pulling a fluffy purse before dropping it in front of the cafe worker "Here you go one order of Coffee, Cream bun, Bread and Water" trying hard not to think about all the gold "he's lovely what is his name?"

"His name is Scar he is a snow owl and like the brain I lost sometimes goes everywhere with me, I'm visiting my parents for Christmas and I guess I'll be transferring to the local for a bit sorry about the money thing it's been awhile since I last used Yen I've been at boarding school in another country"

Handing back Ashleigh purse "no problem Come back anytime I'm sure Nanoha my youngest daughter and her friends would love to meet a new friend to go to school with" the mere thought of a normal school life nearly gave Ashleigh a panic and made her feel a bit home sick for Wizard City though she wouldn't say it out loud but she had spent over half an hour talking with the cafe worker and learned that her name was Momoko Takamachi one of the owners of Midori-ya's with her husband Shirou Takamachi

"Thanks to the talk I'm starting to remember bits important information and though I lied about my school not like I can say it's in a different dimension adjust to ours though its true I'm going to need a school to go to for now I'll say the local middle school not like I have a choice will do but I'm here to investigate and the first thing will be that sensation of magic earlier and finding somewhere to live will be next I can't live at my old house forever I have other thing to take care of I wonder if where's an empty block somewhere I can use the expansion tool on the death house as long as its big enough for it to materialize into reality that as but for now to mama and papa"

meanwhile inside Midori-ya "What a unusual girl and with toughs clothes that she says is a uniform it's definitely not a school I recognize she reminds me of something I read in the library about witches and familiar when I was a young girl especially since that owl landed on her table and knew were her things are kept what do you think darling"

"Yes she does remind you more of what one would think magic with witches flying around on broomsticks and using wooden wands and staffs would be" over the other end of the cafe where a group of two girls who were watching Ashleigh talk with Momoko Takamachi made their way over deciding they would be joining the conversation "don't forget the black cat and pointed hat just imagine if magic is real what would the earth actually be like"

It was at that point where the doorbell to Midori-ya rang and Nanoha, Fate and their friends Alisa Banning's who is a multimillionaire heiress and descendant to one of the richest families in Japan and has plan to succeeding them but the family has a few secrets of which Alisa has not been told and Suzuka Tsukimura who is also rich and has a family which has a secret or two " Hello Mama Papa what are you talking about " Hello Girls just this afternoons customer" Momoko Takamachi Finished looking back toward the conversation"

"One she had a pointed hat it was under the table where it could not get damaged or fly away two instead of a cat she had an owl and that bone staff was no walking stick the she's definitely a witch I tell you but didn't she look familiar to you"

"Now that you mention it she looks like that girl from our old elementary school that went missing remember she went missing about 3 years ago just before entering middle school I think her name was Ashleigh Whisper she would be our age now though, always secluded herself in school and odd thing used happen when you were around her remember"

"Now that you mention it I remember about Ashleigh's family her mum was saying that she had run away and blamed our school and phoned police but no trace of was ever found of her in school or the city it was like she had disappeared off the face off the earth till a month later when they got a letter, shortly after the family dropped the search saying they found Ashleigh and that she had gone off to boarding school in the middle of the night without telling anyone because of too much bulling at school the police weren't happy because the family would not give the name of the school for confrontation that she was found safe and where fined for wasting police resources"

Midori-ya was in silence no one really knew Ashleigh's family that well but they are just your normal every day working class people who had an outcast as an daughter and never knew the existence of magic it had taken someone to send a screamer though the mail 2 months later to believe Ashleigh was telling the truth the Whisper family never again wanted to hear there crying daughter voice again but to only be told off by a different voice three minutes later by the same paper,

In Midori-ya were now quit and everyone had gone leaving Nanoha, Fate, Suzuka and Alisa siting about a table

"How's the investigation fate anything new" Suzuka asks turning towards Fate

"Not really it's like 18th century once you enter though the barrier and the racism is at an all-time high within their community it's hard to imagine people living that way when in the end pure blood or half magically there is no difference there linker core is the same"

"And Nanoha how about you" Alisa asks

"Me I'm still a civilian calibrator I help when I'm asked to though so I'm still classed as part of the team Lindy was waiting on my paperwork but then the Asura picked up the magical signatures and what earth has been finding the investigation came first though thinking that girl Ashleigh is probably one of them even if she was in my class I don't remember to well I think she helped me once or twice but I can't remember"

From the kitchen Momoko Takamachi could be heard calling to the girls as she walked back front of Midori-ya's " if racism is as strong as you say then I would think she's not part of your investigation she walked to proudly a bit like you and Nanoha in your barrier jackets, to come from a secret culture of hidden witch craft on earth and one wouldn't put a pointed hat under a table to keep it safe if you were trying to hide what you are from others"

"True But we should still investigate, it could be the Information we need on the communities that have magic on earth" Fate ended in a business like tune

"Just don't go overboard, she seemed nice and some of the coins that she pulled out looked like real gold and silver, she could have travelled a long way to get here so try to make her feel welcome at least and becoming friends would be far better than spying besides who knows where that owl of hers is if you do decide to spy"

"Yeah Owls are known to be very intelligent creatures and are very good in the dark though they do tend to sleep through the day"

The embankment was a lake side river that ran close to where Ashleigh parents live and it had been a long time since she had walked the upper path towards their house but Ashleigh was enjoying the scenery "What that looks like a girls hurt herself I know I'll get some practice in" spinning the Terminus were she stud Ashleigh concentrated toward her second school of magic and green runes extended form under the child once complete Ashleigh drew keeping the skulled head of her staff close to her body the summoning spell for the Satyr though surprised the child sat mesmerized by the display as a man who appeared to be half goat flashed before her eyes and started to dance on the spot on top of a meadow playing a harp with beautiful tune and coating her in a golden grow healing her and her wound before disappearing and the rune fading.

One the path Ashleigh was panting "What the professor Dworgyn said I may have to improve my stamina and concentration when I arrive home but the way I am now I'd be lucky to summon my vampire in battle when I get home I'll make a list of spell's I can and can't do that should help and I need to get somewhere to practice cause I'm right smack bang in the middle of my 2ed year (level 45 ) and have more to learn though I'm a bit ahead by two levels and my 3ed year spell's would have started when got to learn Virulent Plague spell( level 55 ) but concentration towards drawing my magic is an issue with this new system"

* * *

**End Ch.01**


End file.
